Some current pick-up trucks include cabs that are equipped with openable rear windows. Commonly such rear windows comprise two stationary window panes spaced laterally apart to define a central window opening.
Upper and lower tracks extend along the window opening and the stationary panes for slidably supporting two movable panes. These movable window panes are slidably arranged on the tracks for movement between closed positions spanning the central window opening, and open positions extending in near adjacency to the stationary panes.
When the pick-up truck is moving, with the rear window opened, air can circulate between the truck cab and the cargo area directly behind the window. In some cases such air circulation can cause debris to be carried from the cargo area through the rear window into the cab.
The present invention relates to an add-on window screen that can be installed in the cab rear window to permit air circulation into or out of the cab, while preventing cargo debris from moving through the window opening. The principal aim of the invention is to provide a window screen that can be installed on existing vehicles without modification of the vehicle structure. In preferred practice of the invention the add-on screen is removably attached to the vehicle by manual manipulation of the screen structure; no screws, adhesives or similar attachment mechanisms are used or required.